


With a Cherry On Top

by DJSpidersGeorg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Begging, F/M, Oral, Other, Teasing, maxie's sensitive old man scrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJSpidersGeorg/pseuds/DJSpidersGeorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie's not above begging, he's only human, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> short little pornlet written for halcyonharlot on tumblr. ball is life.

How does Maxie get himself in these situations? It’s something Maxie wonders to himself, ass out and ballsack being tormented by an admittedly gorgeous woman, when all he wanted was to save the volcanoes. And take over the world of Pokemon. But mostly volcanoes.

There is no excuse for this, Maxie berates himself, no excuse. This girl is half his age, for God’s sake, with hair in pigtails (probably just to fuck with his apparent age-gap fetish thing, which is kinda new to him), she doesn’t look a day over 20 to his mid-40s. Lips too supple, mouth too hot and experienced as it sucks a wrinkled ball into it. Maxie finds himself whimpering, actually whimpering, a grown fucking man who buys his own food and occasionally pays taxes, at the mercy of a 20-something with a set of fiendish fingers that rake their nails over Maxie’s cockhead.

"Sweethe—I mean, ah, ma’am, please, ah—"

The girl cuts Maxie off by pulling off of his balls, still using one hand to support Maxie’s backside so his ass is high in the air. “Yes?” The young woman draws out the ‘e’, curling her lips teasingly around the vowel. She’s still scraping her nails across Maxie’s dick, and it’s hard to concentrate, pun unintended.

"I—ah, could you…" Maxie is at a loss. Is he really going to beg this girl?

She squeezes the base of Maxie’s dick and yes, yes Maxie is gonna beg this girl.

"Please, let me…"

"Let you what, Maxie?” The young woman asks, idly playing with Maxie’s foreskin, oddly enough, stretching it out and rubbing the shaft with it. Maxie’s practically seeing stars by the time he blurts out:

“Please let me c-come!”

The woman smirks. “Pretty please,” her mouth is hovering just above Maxie’s cockhead.

Maxie’s face burns with shame. “P-pretty please.”

The woman sinks lower, tongue darting out to tease without actually touching Maxie. “With a cherry on top.”

"Oh come on girl, that’s too much!"

The young woman pulls back, taking Maxie’s balls in her hand and squeezing them hard. Maxie’s back arches and he nearly screams.

"W-with a ch-cherry on top!"

"Next time I’m gonna take the heel of my shoe and bust them," and Maxie believes her, too.

Maxie’s length is enveloped with a heat too much, too soon, too amazing, he find himself clawing at the floor and finding nothing. Maxie’s hands are taken by the girl’s free hand, held together by his wrists, utterly at her mercy as she continues sucking out Maxie’s brain through his cock.

"P-please, I—" Maxie groans, "let me c-come, please, please—"

Finally, Maxie’s stomach drops and the warmth spreads to his toes and he comes hard, back in an arc, mouth open in a desperate moan as he pumps his cum into the woman’s mouth. Trooper that she is, she swallows it all with the exception of a dribble that makes its way down her neck and into her cleavage.

When he’s spent, the woman kisses the tip of Maxie’s cock with a giggle. “Next time I’m gonna tie you up.”

Maxie groans.


End file.
